


For Old Times Sake

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert remembers what today is but does Aaron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this day needed marking in history! This is dedicated to all those Robron fans out there that never gave up hope and that are still hoping! It's also dedicated to my late grandfather who passed away a year ago today x

Robert had been thinking about the date since well since he saw that spark of hope in Aarons eyes yesterday after he nodded in his direction. That look did things to him that he'd try to forget but spending time with his family and at the pub, with Aaron had made everything resurface again. Not that the feelings ever went away but after Aaron had said he hated him that day when he came back he'd tried his hardest to forget about him. But it wasn't that easy, no matter how hard it tried to deny it not only to himself but to others he was still very much in love with Aaron. He was finding it increasingly hard to be around him and not say anything, and he knew today of all days would be especially hard but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

He walked into the pub having timed his visit to coincide with Aarons shift but was a little disappointed when he saw Doug behind the bar.

"Thought Aaron was helping out today," he quizzed the older man as he walked around making his way into the back. 

"He is he's just gone to get changed, been at the scrapyard all morning."

"Right well he should have started by now, I'll go see where he is," Robert offered ignoring Dougs calls to forget it as he headed into the back room.

 

Aaron ran down the stairs he was meant to be helping out in the bar this afternoon, but he'd been held up at the scrapyard and was running a little late, and as he got to the bottom step Robert came through the door blocking his path.

"Alright," Robert nodded,

"Thought you were helping out today."

"I was...I am," Aaron mumbled adding,

"What do you care anyway?"

"Come on Aaron don't be like that." Robert groaned.

"Like what?"

"I'm just helping out the same as you." Robert stated.

"Why?" Aaron asked crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall still stood on the bottom step making him eye level with Robert.

"What do you mean why?"

"Well the....oh forget get it," Aaron grumbled.

"No go on," Robert prompted giving him a half smile, the same one that he once saved just for Aaron.

Aaron wished he'd just ignored him, pushed past and gone into the bar, that would have been the sensible thing to do but when it came to Robert he was never sensible.

"Come off it Robert even you've got to admit this isn't you."

"How do ya mean?"

"Lending a hand out the goodness of your heart," Aaron scoffed. 

"Not that you've got one of those," Aaron added under his breath but he wasn't quiet enough apparently because when he looked at Roberts face he knew he'd heard him.

"Is that what you really think?" Robert asked Aaron the pitch of his voice increasing at Aarons harsh words.

"No," Aaron said quietly, he knew Robert had a heart, he could still recall the rhythm of its beat under his fingertips.

"Why are you being like this?" 

"You know why." Aaron muttered. 

Robert looked up at Aaron, surely he hadn't meant it but maybe he did, maybe Aaron really did hate him. But they'd talked hadn't they, and after the nod yesterday Robert knew that there was still something between them no matter how small, he could still feel it whenever he was near him, that magnetic pull between them, drawing them closer. 

"Look Aaron, I know how you feel about me okay," Robert said briefly closing his eyes as if he was in pain as he remembered Aarons words,

"But we have to try, for both our sakes to at least be civil to each other."

"Fine, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours and we'll get along just great," Aaron said in his most sarcastic tone, making Robert smile, he even missed that. 

"Fine," Robert agreed but just as he turned to leave he looked back over his shoulder at Aaron, who was still on the bottom step which caused him to smile again as a whole different memory resurfaced. 

"I know whatever I say won't be good enough for you, just know that I'm sorry okay, for everything," he offered Aaron in apology his hand on the door ready to push through.

Aaron jumped down the last step and reached out to stop Robert from leaving, much liked he'd done it the cafe a few days earlier.

"Thanks....for yesterday I mean." 

"Oh...yeah...well....a deals a deal," Robert shrugged, his eyes falling to Aarons hand that was still on his arm.

Aaron stepped forward and closed the gap between them his heart racing as his eyes found Roberts lips, lips he'd kissed a hundred times and a thousand more in his dreams. He promised himself he wouldn't be here again but those lips were like a drug to him and besides it was only one kiss how much could it hurt? So he ignored the pleas from his head and followed his heart letting his lips briefly meet Roberts sighing as he pulled away. 

Robert stepped back from Aaron his fingers on his lips like he was pressing the kiss even further in to him.

"What...what was that for?" he asked still a little stunned. 

"It..erm...it doesn't matter," Aaron stumbled over his words, his heart still racing from their brief contact.

"You remembered?" Robert muttered under his breath.

Aaron wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly so he tentatively raised his eyes and found Roberts blue eyes shining back at him.  
"I...I...."

"Aaron," Robert whispered his eyes closing like just saying his name caused him pain but as he opened them he noticed Aaron nod his head slightly. 

Aaron nodded. Of course he remembered, how could he not. It was the first thing he thought about when he woke that morning and the only thing he'd thought about all day at the scrapyard. He hadn't expected Robert to remember. Didn't think it would mean anything to him, obviously that wasn't the case. 

"I didn't think you'd remember what with you hating me and all," Robert said, the sadness at those words creeping into his voice.

Aaron sighed, why did he let him get under his skin?

"I loved you too once remember?" 

"Do you think you could ever....."

"No Robert, you don't get to ask me that," Aaron choked as he pushed past him, he needed to get away from him, he couldn't let Robert in again.

"Don't," Robert said as Aaron shoved past him causing Aaron to pause. He looked at the back of Roberts head and he swore he heard him say the words.

"I'm not messing you around."

Robert had said the words, the same words he'd said a year ago. He turned to Aaron and repeated them.

"Im, I'm not messing you around," Robert breathed out feeling just as vulnerable as he did back then.

Aaron couldn't believe what Robert was doing, he wanted to run, to leave and never come back, but the pull from Robert was just too strong so he played along remembering the words he'd said back to him.

"Really and how's that?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile in gratitude, he knew how hard this was for him.

"Because you know why we are both still here"

Aaron let out a breath before he said,

"Do I? You tell me."

Robert took at tentative step towards Aaron, not sure how far Aaron was willing to go.

He knew he couldn't kiss him, not now, not yet so instead he moved even closer, so close he could feel Aarons breath on his face.

He didn't want Robert to kiss him, but if they were replaying that day he knew it was inevitable. The kiss Aaron had initiated just a few moments earlier had been a mistake and he wanted to back away but it was like Roberts eyes had paralysed him, he legs just wouldn't move. 

Aaron closed his eyes as Robert came closer, he didn't want Robert to kiss him not like this. 

"Can I?" Robert whispered his mouth so close to Aaron he could feel the words spread across his skin. 

Aaron wouldn't open his eyes he didn't want Robert to see how much being this close to him was affecting him so with his eyes still closed he nodded and that's all Robert needed.

He moved his hands up on to either side of his face cupping his cheeks, softer than he had done all those months ago, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Aaron.

But instead of moving his lips towards Aarons as he had done the year before he tilted his head down slightly and pressed his lips to Aarons forehead. He held them there for a moment before pulling back and whispering,

"Happy anniversary Aaron," and before his tears began to fall he stepped around Aaron leaving him alone in the hallway.

As soon as he felt Robert leave Aaron let out a breath he didn't realised he'd been holding. He hadn't a clue what just happened, Robert had remembered, had more than remembered. 

He opened his eyes and whispered,

"Happy anniversary," before sighing and shaking his head trying to clear it of the events that followed their first kiss. 

He headed into the bar his eyes automatically scanning the room for any sign of Robert. The disappointment he felt surprised him when he couldn't see him, leaving him to wonder were the two of them went from here as he started to serve his first customer of the afternoon.


End file.
